Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział I
Wir sind alle Schauspieler, es kommt nur darauf an, gut seine Rolle zu spielen. H. Graf v. Brühl I Pięknym wieczorem jesiennym, o słońca zachodzie, ostatnie trąbki, zwołujące myśliwych, odzywały się w lesie, z jodeł i buków starych złożonym. Szerokim gościńcem, przerzynającym puszczę odwieczną, ciągnęły wielkiego dworu łowieckie oddziały, po bokach ludzie z oszczepami i sieciami; konni w zielonych sukniach ze złotymi galonami i kapeluszach z piórami czarnymi; środkiem strojne towarzystwo i wozy ze zwierzyną, zielonymi gałęziami umajoną. Łowy musiały pójść bardzo szczęśliwie, gdyż myśliwcy byli w wesołym usposobieniu i na wozach sterczały rogi jeleni, zwieszały się łby dzików z kłami zakrwawionymi. Przodem widać było orszak pański, świetne stroje, piękne konie i kilka amazonek z różowymi twarzyczkami. Wszystko to przybrane było jak na uroczystość i galę , bo łowy najmilszą stanowiły zabawę panującego naówczas mniej więcej szczęśliwie Saksonii i Polsce Augusta II. Sam król wiódł łowy, a u boku jego jechał najmilszy syn pierworodny. umiłowany naówczas Saksonii następca, na którym spoczywały nadzieje narodu. Król mimo wieku wyglądał jeszcze wspaniale i rześko, na koniu siedział rycersko, a syn, równie przystojny, z łagodniejszą nieco twarzą, niemal młodszym bratem się przy nim wydawał. Mnogi i świetny bardzo dwór otaczał dwóch panów. Zdążał na noc do niedalekiego Hubertsburg , gdzie syn ojca miał przyjmować, bo myśliwski zameczek ten do niego należał. W Hubertsburgu czekała na nich królewiczowa Józefa, synowa królewska, cesarskiego Habsburgów domu córa, niedawno młodemu Fryderykowi poślubiona. Dwór królewski był tak liczny, że mu się na zamku trudno było pomieścić. Zawczasu więc rozbito nie opodal namioty w gaju i tam miała noc spędzić znaczniejsza część pańskiego orszaku. Nakryte już były stoły do wieczerzy i w chwili gdy król wjeżdżał na zamek, rozpuszczone myślistwo poczęło sobie szukać wyznaczonych stanowisk. Mrok padać zaczynał; pod namiotami gwarno już było i wesoło; odgłosy młodzieńczych śmiechów, które przytomność króla i starszych hamowała, rozlegały się teraz swobodniej. Po znużeniu całodziennym chwytano za stojące flasze, choć marszałek nie dał jeszcze znać do stołu. Namioty dla dworu, ocienione drzewami, oświecały się zapalonymi latarniami; tuż obok przy improwizowanych żłobach ustawiano rżące konie, których głosy niekiedy wywoływał y groźne klątwy masztalerzy. Nie znane sobie rumaki poczynały znajomość od kąsania i kwiku, klaskanie z batów pokój przywracało. Dalej jeszcze psiarnie króla dawały znać o sobie szczekaniem i warczeniem. Nakładano sfory; i tu też dozorcy mieli do czynienia, aby wrzawę uśmierzać. Ale pod namiotami nie było nikogo, co by młodzieży śmiechy i śpiewy, i kłótnie śmiał powagą swą zahamować. Sprzeczano się jeszcze o najpiękniejszą twarz, o najlepszy strzał, o najpochlebniejsze jego królewskiej mości słowo. Królewicz tego dnia był bohaterem: położył ze sztućca, kulą w sam łeb trafiwszy, odyńca, który wprost szedł na niego. Unoszono się nad przytomnością umysłu niezmierną i flegmą, z jaką celował długo i wypalił. Gdy myśliwcy przypadli na strzał chyżo, ażeby rozjuszoną bestię dobić kordelasami, leżała już, brocząc krwią ziemię. Król August pocałował syna, który rękę ojca a pana z uszanowaniem ustami dotknął i pozostał po zwycięstwie tak zimnym i spokojnym, jak był przedtem. Jedyną dobrego humoru oznaką było, iż na uboczu potem fajkę sobie podać kazał i dym puszczał daleko większymi kłębami niż zwykle. Wchodziła wówczas w używanie powszechne roślina zwana tabacco, którą i Stanisław Leszczyński palić lubił, palił ją zapamiętale August Mocny, a namiętnie syn jego, Fryderyk. Szczególniej przy męskich ucztach i piwie nie obeszło się bez fajek. Podawano je na dworze pruskim u króla, czy kto chciał, czy nie chciał, a jeśli komu dym zawadził koło serca, śmiano się zeń do rozpuku. Należało do dobrego hulaszczego tonu fajkę ssać od rana do wieczora. Brzydziły się nią niewiasty, lecz ich wstręt nie odstręczał ówczesnych panów od przyjemnego upojenia, jakie owe tobacco przynosiło z sobą. Bardzo młodym tylko zakazywano wczesnego nawyknienia do tego trunku, który z kartami i winem razem uchodził za niebezpiecznego uwodziciela. Pod namiotami też fajek widać nie było. Znużeni jeźdźcy, pozsiadawszy z koni, gdzie który mógł, popadali na ziemię, na kobiercach, na kłodach i ławach. W zamku widać było zapalające się światła rzęsiste i dźwięk muzyki dochodził do gaju, w którym rozłożony był dwór, służba i czeladź pańska. Nazajutrz miano polować w innym dziale lasów i wcześnie rozporządzono, by wszyscy byli gotowi. Nieco opodal od pozbieranych w gromadki starszych panów, na drodze wiodącej do zamku, jakby z chęcią dostania się do niego, przechadzał się piękny dwudziestoletni młodzieniec. Po sukni łatwo było w nim poznać pazia przywiązanego do osoby króla jegomości. Zręczna bardzo, pięknej budowy, giętka, wyłamana, nieco niewieściego wdzięku postać musiała nań najobojętniejsze zwrócić oko. Suknie na nim leżały, jakby się w nich urodził, peruczka, jakby w niej przyszedł na świat, ufryzowany, nie potargała się nawet w czasie łowów, a spod niej wyglądała twarzyczka niby z mejseńskiej porcelany, biała, różowa, niemal dziecinnej i dziewiczej piękności, z uśmieszkiem w pogotowiu na zawołanie, z oczyma bystrymi, ale stojącymi na pana rozkazach. Mogły one w każdej chwili pogasnąć i zamilknąć lub rozpłomienić i wypowiedzieć nawet to może, czego w duszy nie było. Śliczny ów młodzieniec pociągał jak zagadka. Kochali go niemal wszyscy, nie wyjmując króla, a mimo to nie było grzeczniejszego, usłużniejszego, potulniejszego stworzenia na dworze. Nie starał się popisywać z niczym nigdy, nikogo nie chciał nigdy zaćmić, a mimo to, wezwany do jakiejkolwiek roboty, wywiązywał się z niej ze zręcznością, łatwością, prędkością i roztropnością nadzwyczajną. Była to uboga szlachetka z Turyngii rodem, ostatni i najmłodszy z czterech braci Brühlów z Gangloffs- Sommern. Ojciec jego na dworze malutkim w Weissenfels był jakimś mniejszym jeszcze radcą; pozbywszy pono ojczystego odłużonego majątku, nie miał co zrobić z tym synem, zawczasu go więc oddał, aby się dworskiej trzymał klamki, księżnie wdowie Fryderyce Elżbiecie, mieszkającej najczęściej w Lipsku. Na ówczesne jarmarki do tego miasta zjeżdżały się dwory książęce; lubił je nade wszystko August Mocny i mówią, że na jednym z nich młody paź ze swoją miluchną, uśmiechniętą twarzyczką wpadł mu w oko. Księżna go chętnie królowi jegomości ustąpiła. Osobliwsza rzecz , że chłopak, co takiego pańskiego, wspaniałego a pełnego etykiety dworu nigdy w życiu nie widział, a może i nie śnił, od pierwszego dnia wrodzonym instynktem wpadł na dobry tor i tak swą służbę zrozumiał, że starszych od siebie królewskich paziów gorliwością i zręcznością prześcignął. Król mu się wdzięcznie uśmiechał; bawiła go pokora chłopaka, który w oczy patrzał, myśli zgadywał, nie skrzywił się nigdy, a przed słonecznym majestatem króla Herkulesa i Apollina padał na twarz z uwielbieniem. Zazdrościli mu służący z nim razem, lecz krótko przejednał ich dobrocią, łagodnością, skromnością i chętnym do usługi sercem. Nie obawiano się wcale, aby takie niebożątko pokorne mogło zajść wysoko. Ubogie też to było, a rodzina Brühlów, choć stara szlachecka, tak podupadła naówczas, że o niej spokrewnieni zapomnieli. Nie miał więc innego protektora nad tę swoją wdzięczną, miłą, uśmiechnioną twarzyczkę. Ale do malowania był też ładny. Kobiety, starsze zwłaszcza, patrzały nań wdzięczącymi się oczyma, on swoje naówczas spuszczał zmieszany. Nigdy słówko złośliwe, ów dowcip paziowski, który za cechę młodzieży dworskiej uchodził, nie wyrwało się z ust jego. Brühl był z uwielbieniem dla pana, dla dostojnych dygnitarzów, dla pań, dla sobie równych i dla całej służby, i dla kamerlokajów królewskich, którym szczególne poszanowanie okazywał, jak gdyby już naówczas znał tę wielką tajemnicę, że przez najmniejszych dokonywały się największe rzeczy i że lokaje obalili cichutko ministrów, a ministrom trudno było ruszyć lokajów; wszystko to szczęśliwie obdarzonemu młodzieńcowi dyktował instynkt, jakim go uposażyła matka — natura. I w tej chwili, gdy Henryczek (pieszczotliwie go tak zwykle nazywano)przechadzał się samotny po ścieżce do zamku od namiotów wiodącej, rzekłbyś, że to czynił, ażeby nikomu nie zawadzać, a wszystkim na oku będąc, stać do usług w pogotowiu. Tego rodzaju ludziom szczęście dziwnie służy. Gdy tak bez celu się przechadzał, z zamku wybiegł młody, równie piękny chłopak, prawie rówieśnik co do lat, ale suknią i powierzchownością różny od skromnego Brühla. Znać było po nim, że siebie pewny, już niewiele miał do życzenia. Słusznego wzrostu, mężny, zręczny, z oczyma czarnymi. bystro patrzącymi na świat, z postawą pańską, młodzieniec szedł żywo , jedną rękę założywszy za szeroką kamizelę, wyszywaną bogato, drugą pod poły sukni myśliwskiej, galonowanej przepysznie. Peruka, jaką miał na łowach, starczyła mu za kapelusz. Rysy jego twarzy, porównane z miluchną Brühla, jakby malowaną przez włoskiego mistrza XVII wieku, miały zupełnie różny charakter. Pierwszy więcej był stworzony na dworaka, drugi na żołnierza. Kłaniali mu się wszyscy po drodze i witali go uprzejmie, był to bowiem od lat dziecinnych towarzysz i przyjaciel królewicza, najulubieńszy jego łowów wspólnik, małych tajemnic powiernik, hrabia Aleksander Sułkowski (syn niemajętnego też polskiego szlachcica), który paziem był wzięty niegdyś na dwór Fryderyka, a teraz domem i łowami zarządzał. Już to samo znaczyło wiele, że mu królewicz powierzył, co miał najmilszego w świecie, bo polowanie dlań stanowiło nie zabawę i rozrywkę, ale całe zajęcie i najważniejszą pracę. Sułkowskiego szanowano i obawiano się razem, bo choć August II wyglądał przy swym zdrowiu i sile na nieśmiertelnego, prędzej lub później bóstwo to musiało skończyć jak najprostszy śmiertelnik. Z nowym słońcem wschodzącym i ta gwiazda na horyzont saski wnijść musiała i przyświecać jej swym blaskiem. Na widok zbliżającego się Sułkowskiego skromny paź królewski ustąpił z drogi, przybrał postać baranka, zgiął się nieco, uśmiechnął wdzięcznie i zdawał się taką okazywać radość, jakby mu najpiękniejsza z bogiń dworu Augusta się ukazała. Sułkowski przyjął ten uśmiech i nieme, pełne poszanowania powitanie z powagą, ale z łaskawością razem. Z dala ręką, wyjętą zza kamizeli, potrząsł i nieco głowę uchylił, zwolnił kroku, zbliżył się i odwracając do Brühla, rzekł wesoło: — Jak się masz, Henryku! Cóż tak samotnie rozmyślasz? Szczęśliwy, możesz odpoczywać, a ja tu za wszystko odpowiedzialny i nie wiem, od czego począć, żeby o niczym nie zapomnieć. — Gdybyś hrabia kazał mi sobie pomóc? — A! Nie, dziękuję ci; trzeba obowiązki swe spełnić! Dla takiego gościa jak nasz pan miłościwy wszelki trud miły. — Westchnął z lekka. — Cóż? Polowanie się udało; ja, jak wiesz, nie mogłem być na nim, łowczego wysłałem z ekwipażami, w zamku tyle było przygotowań... — Tak! Polowanie się wybornie udało. Najjaśniejszy Pan był w humorze, w jakim go od dawna nie widziano. Sułkowski do ucha Brühlowi się pochylił: — Któż tam teraz w alkowie panuje? hę? — Doprawdy, nie wiem. Mamy pono bezkrólewie. — A! a! To nie może być! — zaśmiał się Sułkowski. — Dieskau? nie... — A! Nie, to są dawno pogrzebione rzeczy... ja nie wiem. — Jakżebyś ty, paź królewski, nie wiedział? Brühl spojrzał nań z uśmiechem. — Kiedy wszyscy wiedzą, paziowie wiedzieć nie powinni... Myśmy jak tureccy muets głusi i niemi. — A! Rozumiem — odparł Sułkowski — ale między nami... Brühl zbliżył się do ucha hrabiego i rzucił w nie słówko dyskretne, ciche jak szelest listka spadającego z drzewa jesienią. — Intermezzo — rzekł Sułkowski. — Zdaje się, że teraz po tylu wielkich dramatach, z których każdy tyle naszego drogiego pana kosztował boleści, pieniędzy i t roski, j uż na intermezzach poprzestaniemy. Sułkowskiemu pod namioty, do których zdawał się kierować, widać już nie było pilno ani na zamek z powrotem. Wziąwszy Brühla pod rękę, co pazia uszczęśliwiło widocznie, zamyślony, począł z nim przechadzkę. — Mam chwilę wytchnienia — odezwał się. — Miło mi jej użyć w waszym towarzystwie, chociaż my obaj jesteśmy pomęczeni, tak że i rozmowa być może trudem. — O, ja nic a nic! — odparł Brühl. — A wierz mi, hrabio, dla was chodziłbym noc całą i nie czułbym się znużony. Od pierwszej chwili, gdym miał szczęście zbliżyć się do was, uczułem razem najwyższy szacunek i jeśli mi się godzi to powiedzieć, najżywszą, najgłębszą przyjaźń. Przyznać się mam? Ale prawdziwie, żem się po tej drożynie wybrał przechadzać z jakimś przeczuciem, z nadzieją, że was choć z dala zobaczę i pozdrowię, a tu mię spotyka szczęście takie. Sułkowski spojrzał na uradowaną, rozjaśnioną twarz i ścisnął podaną rękę. — Wierzcież mi — odezwał się — iż nie trafiliście na niewdzięcznika: na dworze przyjaźń taka bezinteresowna jest rzadka, a wziąwszy się za ręce we dwóch daleko zajść można. Oczy ich się spotkały, Brühl skinął głową. — Wy jesteście przy królu i w łaskach. — O, o! — odparł Brühl. — Nie pochlebiam sobie! — Ja wam zaręczam! Słyszałem to z ust własnych Najjaśniejszego Pana, chwalił waszą usłużność i rozum. Wy jesteście w łaskach lub na drodze do nich... to od was zależy. Brühl nader skromnie złożył ręce. — Nie pochlebiam sobie. — Ja wam mówię — powtórzył Sułkowski — ja mam serce Fryderyka, mogę się pochwalić tym, że mnie przyjacielem nazywa. Sądzę, że nie obszedłby się beze mnie, — Wy to co innego — przerwał Brühl żywo. — Mieliście to szczęście towarzyszyć od najmłodszych lat królewiczowi, mieliście czas pozyskać jego serce, a któż by się nie przywiązał do was zbliżywszy! Co do mnie, obcy tu niemal jestem. Winienem łasce księżnej, że mnie przy boku Jego Królewskiej Mości umieściła; staram się wdzięczność moją okazać, ale na śliskiej posadzce dworu jakże to utrzymać się trudno! Im więcej gorliwości dla pana okażę, którego czczę i kocham, tym na większą zazdrość zarabiam. Każdy uśmiech pański opłaca się wejrzeniem jadu pełnym. Gdy człowiek mógłby być najszczęśliwszym, musi drżeć. Sułkowski słuchał roztargniony. — Tak, to prawda — rzekł cicho — lecz wy macie wiele za sobą i obawiać się nie macie powodu. Uważałem na was, metodę przyjęliście przedziwną: jesteście skromni i macie cierpliwość. Na dworze dosyć jest ustać w miejscu, to się posunie mimo woli, a kto się nazbyt rzuca, ten najłatwiej pada. — A! Czerpię najdroższe rady z ust waszych! — wykrzyknął Brühl. — Co za szczęście mieć takiego przewodnika! Sułkowski zdawał się za dobrą monetę brać ten wykrzyknik przyjaciela i z niedostrzeżoną dumą uśmiechnął się: pochlebiało mu uznanie tego, o czym był w głębi duszy najmocniej przekonany. — Nie lękaj się, Brühl — dodał. — Idź śmiało, a rachuj na mnie! Wyrazy te zdały się w najżywsze zachwycenie wprawiać młodego Henryka; złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, twarz jego błysła radością, spojrzał na Sułkowskiego i zdawał się tylko wahać, czy mu się do nóg nie ma rzucić. Wspaniałomyślny hrabia z protekcjonalną dobrocią uścisnął go. W tej chwili na zamku zabrzmiały trąby: był to jakiś znak zrozumiały widać dla młodego faworyta, który tylko ręką dawszy znak towarzyszowi, że pośpieszać musi, rzucił się krokiem żywym ku zamkowi. Brühl pozostał sam, wahał się trochę, co począć z sobą. Król go od służby wieczornej uwolnił i pozwolił mu spocząć tego wieczoru, miał więc swobodę zupełną. Pod namiotami rozpoczynała się wieczerza dla dworu. Chciał zrazu pójść i razem z innymi się zabawić, potem z dala popatrzywszy w bok się skierował i zadumany, ścieżyną w głąb lasu idącą, poszedł wolnym krokiem. Chciał być może sam na sam z myślami, choć wiek jego i twarzyczka o głębokie rozmyślania posądzić go nie dozwalały. Prędzej by na ówczesnym dworze, pełnym miłostek i intryg kobiecych, o jakąś serdeczną chorobę podejrzewać się godziło. Ale na spokojnej wielce twarzy nie widać było troski sercowej, która się maluje na niej łatwymi do poznania symptomatami . Brühl nie wzdychał, patrzał chłodno, brew miał namarszczoną, usta zacięte, prędzej rachował coś i kombinował, niż z uczuciem. walczył. Zadumany tak głęboko, pominął namioty, konie, psiarnie, rozłożone ogniska ludzi spędzonych dla łowów, którzy się z toreb dobytym chlebem z solą posilali, gdy obok piekły się dla panów jelenie i warzyły korzenne polewki. Około dwóchset do obławy spędzonych Wendów gwarzyło cicho w języku niezrozumiałym, nie śmiejąc nawet głośniej się rozśmiać. Z namiotów dolatywały ich wesołe okrzyki, spoglądali i im tam szumiano głośniej, tym oni starali się ciszej sprawować. Łowczych kilku czuwało nad tą gawiedzią, która sobie chleb swój z domów przynieść musiała, bo o niej jednej na zamku nie pamiętano. Dla psów gotowano w kotle strawę, o nich nikt się nie kłopotał. Prędko też skończyli wieczerzę o chlebie i wodzie. Większa część już się pod drzewami na trawie kładła, aby do rana snem się pokrzepić. Brühl ledwie na nich okiem rzuciwszy poszedł dalej. Wieczór był piękny, spokojny, ciepły, jasny i gdyby nie opadające liście żółte starych buków, wiosnę by przypominał. W powietrzu woń lasów zdrowa, zapach uwiędłej zieleni, wyziewy jedlin unosiły się lekkim wietrzykiem, który ledwie gałązki poruszał. Za gajem, w którym obozowano, panowała już cisza, samotność, pustynia, gwar tu zaledwie dolatywał, drzewa zasłaniały zamek, można się było sądzić daleko od ludzi. Brühl podniósł głowę i wolniej odetchnął; twarz, której układać nie potrzebował dla ludzi, jakby na wolność puszczona, przybrała wyraz nowy; lekki, sardoniczny uśmiech przebiegł po niej i dziecięcy ów, dobroduszny, łagodny wdzięk straciła. Jedną ręką podparł się w bok, drugą do ust przyłożył, zadumał. Sądził się tu zupełnie sam, lecz jakież było jego zdumienie i niemal przestrach, gdy o kilka kroków, pod ogromnym bukiem starym, spostrzegł dwie postacie jakieś, nieznane, dziwne, podejrzane. Mimo woli się cofnął krok i począł pilniej przypatrywać. W istocie o kilkadziesiąt tylko kroków od królewskiego obozu wyglądało dziwnie, podejrzanie nawet tych dwóch ludzi, siedzących pod drzewem. Obok nich widać było leżące kije podróżne i dwie torebki, z ramion tylko co zdjęte. Mrok wieczorny nie dawał dobrze rozeznać twarzy ani ubiorów; lecz Brühl domyślił się raczej, niż zobaczył, skromnie, po podróżnemu przybranych dwóch młodych jak on sam ichmościów. Wpatrzywszy się pilniej, dostrzegł twarzy nieco, które zdały mu się szlachetniejszych rysów niż wędrownej, rzemieślniczej czeladzi, za którą zrazu ich wziąć miał ochotę. Po cichu toczyła się rozmowa, ale dosłyszeć jej nie mógł. Lecz cóż tu, pod bokiem króla, ci podróżni na ustroniu robić mogli? Ciekawość, obawa, nieufność nie dozwoliły mu odejść. Zamyślił się, czyby nie należało dać znać do namiotów. Więcej potem instynktem niż rachubą wiedziony, przyśpieszył kroku i stanął tak, że go siedzący na ziemi zobaczyć mogli. Ukazanie się jego musiało nieco zdziwić spoczywających, gdyż jeden z nich wstał spiesznie i przypatrując się przybyłemu chciał jakby spytać, co tu robi i czego od nich chcieć może. Brühl nie czekał tego pytania, podszedł kilka kroków i odezwał się tonem dosyć surowym: — Co tu waszmość robicie? — Odpoczywamy — odezwał się siedzący na ziemi. — Czy zakazanym jest tu spoczynek podróżnym? — Głos brzmiał łagodnie, a język zapowiadał wykształconego człowieka. — O kilkadziesiąt kroków dwór Najjaśniejszego Pana i sam król. — Czybyśmy mieli zawadzać? — dodał znowu siedzący, wcale nie zdając się strwożonym. — Ale waszmość sami sobie najszkodliwsi być możecie — odparł Brühl żywo. — Lada kto z łowczych może was tu odkryć i posądzić o jakie złe zamiary. Śmiechem łagodnym odpowiedział na to spoczywający na ziemi i wstał, a wyszedłszy z cienia drzew ukazał się Brühlowi jako pięknej i szlachetnej postawy młodzian z długimi włosami, na ramiona spadającymi. Po jego stroju poznać w nim było łatwo studenta jednego z niemieckich uniwersytetów. Nie miał on żadnych oznak na sobie, ale prosta suknia, długie buty, z kieszeni wyglądająca książka, czapeczka, jaką nosili studiosi , dostatecznie go cechowała. — Co waszmościowe tu robicie? — powtórzył Brühl. — Wyszliśmy na wędrówkę, aby Bogu oddać cześć w naturze, aby odetchnąć powietrzem lasów, ciszą ich ukołysać duszę do modlitwy — począł powoli młodzieniec. — Noc zaskoczyła nas tutaj. O królu, o dworze nie wiedzielibyśmy nawet, gdyby nas tu nie doszła wrzawa łowiecka. I wyrazy, i sposób, w jaki je wymawiał stojący przed nim, uderzyły Brühla. Człowiek to był z innego jakiegoś świata. — Pozwolisz pan — dodał spokojnie student — iż jako zapewne władzę tu jakąś mającemu, zamelduję osobistość moją. Jestem Mikołaj Ludwik hrabia i pan na Zinzendorfie i Pottendorfie, a w tej chwili studiosus, szukający źródła mądrości i światła, zbłąkany na manowcach świata wędrowiec. Skłonił się. Usłyszawszy nazwisko, Brühl popatrzył uważniej. Światło wieczora i lekki blask księżyca wschodzącego opromieniły piękną twarz mówiącego. Stali przez chwilę niemi, jak gdyby obaj nie wiedzieli, jakim do siebie mówić językiem. — Ja jestem Henryk Brühl, paź do osoby Jego Królewskiej Mości przywiązany. Skłonił się lekko. Zinzendorf zmierzył go oczyma. — A! Bardzo mi was żal! — westchnął. — Jak to żal? Dlaczego? — zapytał zdumiony paź. — Dlatego, że dworactwo to niewola, że paziostwo to służba i chociaż szanuję pana naszego, milej mi sercem i duszą poświęcać się czci i służbie Pana na niebiosach, Pana nad pany, a miłością zatapiać w Jezusie Chrystusie Zbawicielu. Właśnie pan znalazł tu nas na cichej modlitwie, gdyśmy myślami usiłowali zjednoczyć się z Panem naszym, który nas krwią swą odkupił. Brühl tak był zdumiony, że krok odstąpił, jakby się obłąkanego uląkł w młodzieńcu, który z wielką słodyczą, ale bardzo patetycznie wymówił te wyrazy. — Wiem — dodał Zinzendorf spokojnie — iż się to wydać wam musi, wam, co macie w uszach jeszcze szczebiotanie i śmiechy dworskie, dziwnym i nieprzyzwoitym może; ale ilekroć myślą pobożną uda się zakołatać do serca chrześcijanina uśpionego, jakże tego nie dopełnić? Brühl stał niemy. Zinzendorf zbliżył się doń. — To godzina modlitwy... słuchaj pan, lasy szumią chór wieczorny: Chwała Panu na wysokościach! Strumień szemrze pacierze, księżyc wszedł przyświecać nabożeństwu natury, a serca nasze nie miałyby się połączyć ze Zbawicielem w tej uroczystej chwili? Osłupiały paź słuchał i nie zdawał się rozumieć. — Widzisz pan przed sobą dziwaka — dodał Zinzendorf — lecz czyż światowych dziwaków mało spotykasz i przebaczasz im, a nie miałbyś pobłażyć z gorącego ducha płynącemu zachwyceniu? — Prawdziwie — szepnął Brühl — ja sam jestem pobożny, lecz... — Lecz zapewne chowacie pobożność waszą na dnie serca, lękając się, by ją ręka, słowo profanów nie tknęło? Ja ją wywieszam jako chorągiew, bom gotów bronić jej życiem i krwią moją. Bracie w Chrystusie — rzekł, jeszcze więcej zbliżając się do Brühla Zinzendorf — jeśli ci zaciężyło życie w ukropie i wirze tego dworu, bo inaczej sobie nie tłumaczę wieczornej waszej przechadzki samotnej, siądź tu spocząć z nami, razem się pomódlmy. Ja czuję w sobie pragnienie modlitwy, a we dwóch, we trzech spotęgowana bratersko, może dolecieć do tronu Tego, który dla nas, robaków, dał krew swoją. Bracie! Brühl, jakby się zląkł, ażeby go nie zatrzymano, cofnął się nieco. — Zwykłem się modlić sam — rzekł — a tam powołują mnie obowiązki, więc darujecie mi. Wskazał ręką w stronę, od której gwar ich dochodził. Zinzendorf stał. — Żal mi was! — zawołał. — Gdybyśmy tu pod tym drzewem zanucili pieśń wieczorną: "Bóg nasza twierdza, Bóg nadzieja nasza... " — Naówczas — dorzucił paź — posłyszałby to w łowczy lub który z podkomorzych króla i nie zamknęliby nas do kordegardy , bo tu jej nie ma, aleby odprowadzili do Drezna pod Frauenkirche i osadzili na odwachu. To mówiąc, ruszył ramionami, skłonił się lekko i chciał iść, ale Zinzendorf zastąpił mu drogę. — Czy istotnie wzbroniono się tu znajdować? — zapytał. — Może to was podać w podejrzenie i na nieprzyjemności narazić. Życzę się oddalić. Za Hubertsburgiem jest wieś i gospoda, która da wygodniejszy nocleg niż pień bukowy. — Którędyż iść mamy, aby nie wnijść w drogę Najjaśniejszemu Panu? — zapytał Zinzendorf. Brühl wskazał drogę i już odchodził. — Wyminąć gościniec będzie dosyć trudno, panie hrabio; lecz jeśli wam służyć mogę wyprowadzając pod moją opiekę na drogę: służę. Zinzendorf i milczący jego towarzysz pobrali prędko węzełki swe i kije i pośpieszyli za Brühlem, który wcale się nie zdawał rad temu spotkaniu. Zinzendorf miał czas nieco ochłonąć z ekstazy, w jakiej go Brühl, niespodziewanie się zjawiając, zastał. Widać było w nim człowieka wyższego towarzystwa i przyzwoitego w obejściu. Ostygłszy zupełnie, przeprosił nawet za to, że się tak dziwacznie odezwał. — Nie dziwuj się pan — rzekł zimno. — Nazywamy się wszyscy chrześcijanami i synami Bożymi, a w istocie poganami jesteśmy mimo obietnic na chrzcie uczynionych. Obowiązkiem więc każdego nawracać i apostołować, ja sobie z tego czynię życia zadanie. Cóż po nauce w słowach, gdy jej nie ma w czynach? Katolicy, protestanci, reformowani, wszyscy, wszyscy żywotem poganami jesteśmy. Bogów nie czcimy, bo ołtarzów ich nie ma, ale im składamy ofiary. Kilku księży sprzecza się i piwa na się o dogmata; a Zbawiciel na krzyżu krwią opływa, która w ziemię wsiąka nadaremnie, bo nią ludzie zbawionymi być nie chcą. Westchnął. W tej chwili, gdy kończył uroczyste wyrazy, ukazał się obóz i buchnęła zeń wrzawa od kufli, które spełniano z hałasem. Zinzendorf z przerażeniem spojrzał. — Nie sąż to bachanalia? Tylko co nie słyszę evoe — zawołał. — Idźmy prędzej, przybity się czuję do ziemi i upokorzony. Brühl, przodem idący, nie odpowiedział nic. Tak wyminęli obóz; idąc bokiem wskazał im bliski gościniec, a sam, jakby co prędzej się chciał uwolnić od towarzystwa tego, skoczył żywo ku oświeconemu namiotowi. Jeszcze w uszach brzmiały mu dziwaczne wyrazy Zinzendorfa, gdy widok osobliwy oczom się jego w namiocie przedstawił. Wprawdzie w owych czasach i na tym dworze nie był on tak bezprzykładnym, aby miał zdumiewać, wszakże mało kto okazywał się publicznie w takim stanie, w jakim Brühl zastał pana radcę wojennego Pauli. Radca leżał w środku namiotu na ziemi, ogromny gąsior próżny, rozbity obok niego, obie ręce rozkrzyżowane, twarz karmazynowa, suknie porozpinane, podarte, a wielki pies gończy, znać faworyt pański, siedząc nad nim lizał mu oblicze i skowyczał... Stojący wkoło śmieli się do rozpuku. Radca wojenny Pauli, który obowiązany był zawsze znajdować się pod ręką króla dla mnogich korespondencji, które po trzeźwemu i po pijanemu nawet z kancelaryjną wprawą bardzo zręcznie redagował, nie po raz pierwszy tak nieszczęśliwie zwyciężonym został od gąsiorka. Trafiało mu się często w miękkim łożu i pod ławą, i przy ścianie spoczywać po libacjach, ale tak skandalicznie jak dziś na pośmiewisko być wydanym... przechodziło miarę. Brühl, zaledwie to spostrzegł, rzucił się ku nieszczęśliwemu i zajął się dźwiganiem go z ziemi. Drudzy opamiętawszy się dopomogli i z niemałym wysiłkiem udało się pana radcę usunąć sprzed oczów, składając go na posłanie z siana, które było przygotowane w kącie. W chwili gdy go we trzech ruszono z ziemi, obudził się Pauli, powlókł oczyma po bliższych twarzach i wybełkotał: — Dziękuję ci, Brühl... ja wszystko wiem, rozumiem, pijany nie jestem... tak, mdłości. Ty jesteś wcale dobry chłopiec: dziękuję ci, Brühl. To mówiąc, powieki przymknął, westchnął ciężko, mruknął: — Ot, to służba! — i usnął. Kategoria:Brühl